Copied Destiny
by LadyAru
Summary: A new member had been added into Squad 8. A new breed of Arancarr is commming to avenge their mothers and fathers. Revenge is about to be dished out, usless Lady A and the Soul Reapers can stop them. Contains shipping moments and violence. Also OC X Renj
1. Chapter 1

Episode: 1: Squad Eight, Squad Eleven, Rejection and Acceptance.

Today was the day that the Eighth Squad was obtaining a new member, the rumors, no matter how much truth was behind them scared most of the members of all the Squads. All except Captain Shunsei, he was ready for her more than the other members of his Squad. He sat with the other members waiting for her to arrive. They were disscussing the woman who was about to be their fourth seat.

"I heard that she's very violent," said one member.

"I heard that the Squad Eleven only rejected her out of fear, and no other Squads wanted her," Another member pointed out.

"Are you sure it's safe to have someone with such a reputation in the Squad," Asked Nano.

"Enough, ladies I can assure you that she will not be a problem, she is a good fighter and a very beautiful one at that," Commented Shunsei "She wont cause too much problems."

At that same moment the barrack door had opened and revealed a wolf anthro, sleak in build with black and gray fur. She walked in with a royal aura about her. The wolf got down on one knee and showed respect to her Captain.

"Please, introduce yourself to the others Aru," Requested Shunsei

The Wolf's fur on her neck stood on end and in an angered tone she replied, "I request to be adressed as Lady Aru, I will not stand for such incompetence!"

Nano stood to her feet and was about to address her actions, but Shunsei grabbed Nano and stopped her and simply smiled at Aru and approached and stroked her head.

"Squad Eleven missed out on you, I am glad to have you here. I will take you to your barrack and you may get settled," Shunsei joked.

Aru's ears droped, the comment hurt far worse that any blade ever could. She was not ungreatful to her captain for taking her in after she was rejected by Squad Eleven. The fact was still there in her heart, her place was in Squad Eleven.

"With all due respect Captain I do not wish to see my barrack now, I wish to be on my own right now," Aru responded.

Shunsei nodded and she stood up and walked away, when she got outside she jumped on to the rooftops and left all but her Captain confused.

Aru jumped from rooftop to rooftop looking, searching. Later she found what she was looking for, the practice grouds for Squad Eleven. She stood on the highest roof to watch one of the most feared Squads prepare for battle. Out of all the Squads they were the only Squad that were malee-focused. This was the Squad she wanted to be in, but since her technique was not malee they rejected her. This was the place she thought she belonged, now it was nothing more than a mere pipe dream. She watched them practice and studied them, the more she looked on; the more it hurt. She closed her eyes and remembered that fateful day.

-Flashback-

It was the day that Aru had been waiting for, since the day she saw a member of Squad Eleven at the Academy. She had applied to get into the Squad the day she graduated. It took some time, but all her waiting paid off. Her entrance exam was now, she had one chance to get in.

"I will not fail," She thought.

She stood in the middle of the practice grounds surrounded by the entire Squad. Captain Zaraki walked up to her. Aru couldn't help but be happy, a smerk appeared on her face.

"Your smile shows me your ready for your challenge," explained Zaraki.

"I was born ready, this challenge is no more than a mere test of skill," Aru claimed.

This made Zaraki even more impressed by her, if she did pass she would be a living legend. The first female of Squad Eleven. Zaraki turned toward his Squad and signaled for silence.

"This Lady wants to be in our Squad, and as you all know; there is only one way into MY Squad," The Captain announced.

" THE DANCE OF DEATH," The Squad yelled.

Then the Eleventh Squad Captain turned back to Aru and explained, " Lady Aru, the Dance of Death is very simple, you must be able to defeat a high ranked member of my squad, Fifth seat and up, in other words Kill them."

"May I choose my opponent," Aru asked.

"If you are that bold, then yes, yes you may," Zaraki smerked.

Aru looked at the five choices, and one stood out from the rest. He was bald and had an unusual grin on his face. It looked like easy pray, but she knew that there was a reason he was a high ranked Squad member. The stupid cocky smile he gave her was more of a challenge as well as a insult.

"I want the bald one," Aru commanded showing her fangs in intimidation

Yumichicka looked like a deer caught in the headlights when he heard her choice. Yumichicka knew something that no one else knew. His stomach told him to warn the girl, but he was bound by his word. Ikkaku on the other hand enjoyed just laughed at her, then took his katana; still in it's sheath and started to sing

"Who is lucky? I am lucky. Not so lucky but ME! That right I said ME. Lucky, lucky, lucky, lucky, lucky, lucky, lucky, lucky, lucky...MEEEE!"

Aru turned her head to the side, compleatly confused, she hoped that this wasn't a requirement to get into the Squad; otherwise she would find another Squad that had some class.

"You fool," Ikkaku began, "I will put you down like the dog that you are!"

Aru growled in response, "We will see who is the fool is, after I kill you!"

A lower ranked member stood between them, they drew their swords and waited for the command.

"Ready, Set...ahem...READY AND FIGHT!" He cried as he ran for cover.

The fight began; They charged at one another, their swords clashing multiple times. They both of them were giving it there all, using all their might behind each blow. Zaraki and the rest of his Squad looked at the battle in utter amazment. The spiritual pressare alone was bothering the lower ranked members. Zaraki was liking her more and more, if she was able to even scrach Ikkaku, she was more than welcome in his Squad. They landed on opposing sides to one another, they were panting and sweaty, but neither of them were tired.

"I haven't fought like this in quite some time, not bad for a mutt like you, my name is Ikkaku," Ikkaku stated.

"For someone who thinks a dance will change the tide of a battle, your not that bad yourself, as you already know I am Lady Aru" Aru commmented.

The fight continued, Aru surpirsed Ikkaku and slashed him in the back, his skin opened and blood immediatly seeped through. Although it cut close to his backbone it did not even slow him down. His strikes were still as intense as his last. Yet this only made her fight harder. She knew this battle would take alot longer than she originatly thought.

As both of their bloods' stained the field around them, they both decided to take it to the next level, their Shinkai's would now meet and with some well placed strikes could end this bloody war. Aru grabbed her katana with both hands and howled,

"Burn! Hi no okami!"

Her blade extended then the hilt transformed into a dreamcatcher, then at the end of the handle a coral stone glowed and two feathers draped. She got back into stance, preparing for Ikkaku to do the same.

"Extend! Hozukimaru!"

Ikkaku slammed Hozukimaru's hilt into its sheath and the regular katana transformed into a naginata. The pommel had a red horsetail tassel. They quicky attacked each other several times, both getting more hits and injuries. As more blood splashed onto the ground, Ikkaku saw a opening. Ikkaku jabbed and stabbed the wolf anthro seven to eight times, this injury took it's toll on her just as fast as she received them. She dropped to the ground and began to bleed out.

"No unlucky soul shall win againist me," Ikkaku commented, "Zaraki shall I end this mutts life?"

Zaraki's thought about it, but before he could give the ok to Ikkaku, Aru's body began to glow light blue. He sensed her spiked spirtitual pressure and watched her. Ikkaku turned towords her in confusion and surprise.

Aru slowly got up as her aura continued to glow. She was still bleeding but her blood only made the flames more intense. She glared at her opponent as her eye color had changed from brown to gold, her iris' had dissapered.

"Engulf yourself Hi no Okami Kingu!"

Her blade did as it was told and engulfed itself in light blue flames, at the tip of it's blade the flames formed the shape of a wolf's head. Ikkaku rushed towards her, but using Shunpo she jumped and dodged. She began to swing her blade towards him, the wolf extended and bit Ikkaku as well as burned him.

"Does it burn Ikkaku, my flames will burn you 'til there is nothing but ash," Aru said.

Ikkaku still was able to fight, but he knew the marks from the wolf's bite would scar him. He decided that he would have to use long range attacks to put this dog down.

"Spilit apart Hozukimaru!"

His weapon did as its was told and split into three parts, connected by a chain he was ready to attack from a distance. This tactic only worked for a time. Aru attacked the chain with her spirit and broke the chain that bound his weapon together. This angered an already agitated Ikkaku, she increased his speed and tried to strike her more but she was already at full speed and he could barly scrach her with his zanpaktu. Aru, on the other hand continued to asssult him, he was bitten in multiple places and everytime the wolf spirit punchured his skin it burned like nothing he had never experienced before. Lucky for him he knew he could take it and his only concern was to kill her.

Zaraki was begining to reconcider Aru's enrolment, her fighting style changed just as fast as her zanpaktu. He didn't like the fact that she was using flames to tear her opponent apart was something he and his Squad looked down upon. He and Ikkaku were brothers since they were in the Squad, to see him begining to lose to such a weak tatic angered him. He suddenly jumped onto the field and took a fire-filled bite to the left arm, protecting Ikkaku. Aru stopped her attacks and waited for Zaraki to speak his mind, maybe she reconized her as a skilled fighter and saw enough to just let her in, without further bloodshed.

"I have seen enough of this match," Zaraki started, "Aru your tatics in battle are not ones we use here in my Squad, I'm sorry but; your enrolment has been rejected.

-End flashback-  
>Aru opened her eyes, just remembering that day brought tears to her eyes. All of a sudden a familiar spiritual pressure approached her.<p>

"I thought I would find you here," He said.

Aru looked and saw Captain Shunsei standing there behind her with a smile upon his face. He walked by her to stand by her side and commented further,

"I know your wounds healed faster than your heart, but no matter what, me and my Squad are your new famiy now. You are a beautiful warrior and you will only get stronger as time goes on. That fight you had here only proved that you deserved better than what they could have offered you, don't you see it, don't you feel it. Aru paused and thought about it for a moment, she agreed that fate had something else to offer her in Squad Eleven. Her competitive spirit still burned and she wished to get stronger.

"Captain," Aru started.

"Yes m'lady," Shunsei answered.

"Race you back to the barraks," She grinned.

Shunsei was already ahead, and she had some catching up to do. She started heading back to her new home, the barracks of Squad Eleven.  
> <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Episode: 2: In Loving Memory, Revenge Is Never Forgotten.

-Hueco Mundo-

In the desert that covered the entire Hollows home, there was a hill that overlooked all of it. Atop that hill were ten monuments. Looking upon them were five Arancarrs, one woman three boys and one young girl. The woman, who was carrying the little girl, appeared too looked no older than seventeen shed a tear.

"Father...I know it has been a long time since I have visited you, but I have taken in the young ones in and I am taking care of them," She began, "I still feel the need to avenge you father, I will not break my promise to you."

She signaled for the boys to follow her home. She took all of them back to her father's castle. Her brown hair flowed through the air as they headed home.

Her father's castle was the only castle in Hueco Mundo; she took shelter inside upon hearing of her father's murder. From that day she vowed that she would have revenge upon the Soul Reapers for killing her father.

"My father was a great man, he promised me the world of the living to me," she said, and if it wasn't for those damn Soul Reapers, I would have been the Queen," She stated.

The other children had only heard of the stories of their parents. Their parents belonged to the Arrancars that tried to destroy Karakura Town and the Soul Society. They were born after their deaths, only knowing their mother and or Fathers name.

"We don't have the strength to kill the Soul Reapers now," Said the oldest boy with blue hair, "When I get as strong as Papa, we can though."

"We all need to be strong," the brown-haired woman responded. "We should start training now, The Soul Society and the World of the living will fall by our own hands; it's what our parents would have wanted."

The others agreed, but it would still take some time. They all decided to make life of the Soul Reapers as hard as they could until they got strong enough. They sent out hollows to both the Soul Society and the world of the living, this would buy them time while their small family grew in strength.

-Soul Society: 1 Human Year Later-

"The meeting of the Captains will now begin," Explained Yamamoto.

The Captains and Lieutenants were in attendance for this important meeting. They were all confused as to why this meeting was called in such short notice. Yamamoto called for the Twelfth Squad Captain Kurotsuchi,

"Please explain to the other Captains what you explained to me."

The Captain stood forward and looked to the others more serious than he would normally be; the others knew that this meant business.

"Now as you all know I constantly monitor the activities of the hollows from a distance, as of only last night I have noticed a pattern," He began, "The world of the living as well as the Soul Society have had the same amount of hollow activity as we have within the same time frame. Normally we get more activity here than there, but for the past year it has been equal."

This was very strange indeed, someone had to be behind all this but to there knowledge there was no King or Queen of Hueco Mundo in existence.

"What do you suppose we do," Asked Special Forces Squad Captain Ichigo Kurosaki.

"We must stay alert, the hollows are not normally this smart, and this coordinated. Please keep all of your members at high alert; there next attack could be the big one. The attacks are not only increasing, but the numbers in each group are growing."

The Captain and the Lieutenants were all talking, what did all of this mean? What were the hollows planning? And more importantly; who was pulling the strings?

Each Captain had to report his to their respective Squad members, they all told them all to keep there guard up. All Squads were on edge, they could feel it, and they could envision it. The question was, were they ready for it? After the meeting, Some Captains and members including, Ichigo, his Lieutenant Rukia and his Special Forces Squad Two were talking about what could possibly go on with Hueco Mundo.

"This sounds like the work of someone that s biting their time, they're waiting for something," Said Rukia.

"If that is the case, then we should sneak in and take whoever it is out," Said Renji.

They continued to talk about it, until a familiar howl was heard. Renji knew who was howling and wanted to help, he began to ask his Captain but before he could finish his question Ichigo nodded and sent him to investigate.

"When do you think he'll admit to himself that he's on a leash," Ichigo asked.

Rukia gave him a familiar look and responded, "I don't know Captain, when you will admit that I'm really the Captain?"

"That's a discussion that we should have in private, don't you think Lieutenant," He questioned with a noticeable tone.

They walked toward their barracks without any further words.

Renji ran as fast as he could to where he heard the howl. He ran to the outskirts of the Sereitei and saw Aru fighting a big group of hollows. There were some lower ranked members trying to help, but they were doing little to nothing. Renji quickly joined in to help; he used his zanpakuto and crushed most of them. For everyone that they killed another one would appear from a rip in the sky.

"Lady Aru," Renji called as he destroyed another one, "The rip, that's why they're still coming, someone s keeping it open!"

Aru looked to the sky and saw the rip, she got whiff of an unfamiliar scent, it was of hollow origin, but then again, it wasn t.

"All of you," She commanded, "Hold them off; I got something else to hunt."

She used shunpo and quick stepped towards the rip, she knew where it lead to; Hueco Mundo. She saw a shadow started to flee away from the scene, forcing the rip to close, but not before Aru slipped through.

Aru was focused on the target; she saw her pray continuing to flee. She would not let them escape, she was so focused that she was unaware of the sudden pain she was feeling. She fell to the ground, grabbing her right arm; a weapon had sliced into it. She stood up and saw her attacker, she was female. A small male hid behind her, and with a nod he fled the scene.

"I believe you are trespassing, Soul Reaper," The female exclaimed.

The one responsible for Aru's injury had long brown hair down to her waist; she was slim in build and a hollow mask that covered only half of her face. Her sword was drawn, still covered in Aru's blood.

"Your one to be talking about trespassing, fool," Aru growled.

Aru placed her hand on her hilt.

"I warn you Soul Reaper," The woman replied. "You draw your sword now, and then I may not allow you to leave her alive," The Woman replied once more.

Without further debate, she drew her sword. If she was to die here, then it was a good day to die.

"As you wish Soul Reaper, then I have no choice then to kill you where you stand. I wish to know the name of my first victim," The woman said as she got into position.

"My name is Lady Aru," Aru began, "I am the Fourth Seat of Squad Eight, identify yourself!"

"My name is of no consequence to you Soul Reaper; all you need to know now is that I will be the Queen of all

Worlds!" The Queen explained.

They ran towards one another and the battle began.

Aru and the Queen clashed swords, there first blow caused major recoil, sending sand outwards. They backed away beginning to strike again.

"You re not bad Soul Reaper, at least my first kill will be one can brag about," the Queen responded.

"Sorry, I cannot say the same for you; I have fought much tougher opponents than you. If you wish to flee now though I won t hold it against you," Aru smirked.

The Queen grits her teeth at Aru's remark, how dare she call her weak. They attacked once, twice even three times more, neither side giving in had Aru made the next strike across the Queen's chest. Blood from her chest seeped through the wound.

"To leave such a critical spot open shows me you're not experienced in battle, such a fool," Aru criticized.

This angered the Queen even further; Aru was going to have to pay for her trespass against her. She decided to speed up the pace of the battle. Using Shunpo, the Queen continued the assault upon Aru. Aru could see that her temper was getting the best of her, this would be an easy win.

"Burn! Hi No Ookami," Aru cried.

Her Katana transformed and her spiritual pressure rose. The light blue flames that formed the wolf's head, its flames coursed through her. Aru jumped and swung her sword towards the Queen. The blade as well as Aru herself were so fast, that the Queen could not block her next strike to the stomach.

"Farwell, just another victim unworthy of my blade," Aru commented as she placed her blade back into her sheath.

The Queen did not drop and die she continued to walk toward her. Her slow approach toward Aru did not phase her. The Queen had a spike in spiritual pressure and began to engulf herself in white flames.

"I will not die here," The Queen yelled.

Aru turned around and looked at her with distaste.

"So, you refuse to accept your fate," Aru questioned, "Allow me to finish you off."

Aru withdrew her blade one more time, and at the same time the flames that engulfed the Queen had been absorbed by her. Then she started to change form. The Queen turned into a white copy of Aru, The original Aru was shocked to see that she acquired her form.

"So you think having a change of form will help you? Well, I am afraid not. Form does not apply to my power. One

More time, engulf yourself! Hi No Ookami!"

Her blade changed again and the flames raged on. The Queen smirked and withdrew her katana and yelled,

"Burn! Fuego Rey Lobo!"

Her katana changed into a duplicate of Aru's As well as. Aru didn't care though; even a clone could not defeat her.

They were about to clash once more until the clone collapsed to the ground in pain. Aru became confused, to clear things up she looked through the dream catcher on her hilt that was aimed at her copy.

"I see," Aru began, "You can copy everything, very impressive young one. The one problem I see is that you may or may not be able to handle the weight of spiritual pressure obtained through this ability; depending on the opponent. Very interesting indeed but since you're so inexperienced my spiritual pressure is too much even for you. Such a pity."

Aru swung her blade to the Copy Queen and the Fire Wolf bit down on her engulfing her. The body burned and the Queen cried but her cries went unheard. Aru turned away from her former opponent.

"Maybe now you will stay down, maybe now you will know you're place," Aru commented.

A rip appeared to let Aru return to the Soul Society, she stepped through the rip and left Hueco Mundo with the stench of burned flesh.

As Aru was seen coming back, Renji had greeted her. He had a proud grin, he was glad she wasn't dead.

"I was afraid it was an ambush," Renji said, "I wanted to follow you, but I wasn't fast enough to catch you."

"It was, but it was nothing more than an inexperienced swordswoman who only did minor damage. I must see Commander Yamamoto, I learned something that he must know," Aru replied.

Renji was about to escort her to Headquarters but after a few steps, Aru dropped. Renji's quick thinking allowed him to catch her in time. With some help from some lower ranked members they took her to Special Forces Squad Two's Barracks, where one of the Soul Societies best healers had resided.

Orihime, was one of the best healers of the Soul Society. She studied her healing technique whenever she could and was always brought along on important missions. She was meditating when a small group rushed into her barrack.

"Please help her," Renji' cried, " She was in Hueco Mundo for only ten minutes, when she returned she had little strength. She passed out, I'm not sure why."

The group laid the anthro by Orihime, hoping that she could heal her. Renji was worried most, he didn't know what happened to her in only ten minutes, but it had to be serious to take her down. Orihime saw that her wounds were minor, but then she noticed that her energy had been drained.

"She's been drained of her strength, by unknown methods. Please, take her to her barrack and let her rest. She should be fine after some rest," Orihime explained.

The group picked up Aru once more and took her to the Squad Eight barracks. On the way Aru awoke to see that Renji was carrying her.

"R-R-Renji...," Aru said weakly.

Renji was surprised to see her awake, a mixed box of emotions from Anger to gratefulness opened up in his heart.

"Nice to see you, sleeping n the job that is," Renji commented.

Although she was weak, she was glad to put Renji in check,

"Coming from the Soul Reaper that has a baboon as a spirit," Aru shot back.

Renji smiled and they all reached the barracks where Squad Eight was there to great Aru at the door, they took her in and sent the others away so Aru would rest easy. Renji hoped that Aru would be back to the same wolf he always knew.

-Back at Hueco Mundo-

The kids circled around the pile of ash that was the oldest member of the group. The youngest girl who was dark brown in skin tone, and a small tiara on her head was crying. The oldest boy looked only ten or eleven waited as he knew what was next. The sand and the ashes mixed together as well as some hooligans to bring back the life of the Copy Queen. When her resurrection was complete, she grabbed the young girl and comforted her.

"This isn't over, the Soul Reapers will die," The Queen ordered.

More hollows of all ranks were sent to the Soul Society, a massive attack with unlimited possibilities was about to be unleashed. She signaled for her family to follow her.

"Come brothers and sisters, it's time to speed up this process, I want them all dead!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3: Strength Questioned, A Force Unleashed.

Inside the barracks of Squad Eight Aru was still resting after her latest win, against the Copy Queen. She was dreaming, and it wasn t good.

The sands of Hueco Mundo blew past Aru and revealed the Copy Queen, alive. She still was dubbed as Aru, with Hi No Ookami in hand. Aru was about to defend herself but realized she was unarmed.

Unarmed, Aru thought, her eyes widened with shock.

She then began to notice that she was slowly disappearing; she was like dust in the wind.

Wait, what s going on, Aru yelled.

The Queen was becoming her, with every second that pasted the Queen took over her completely. She would be no more and the Queen would live her life. The last thing Aru saw was Renji approaching the Queen.

Aru, Renji said, looking at the Queen instead of her.

Aru jumped up, she looked all over her room but no friend or foe was to be seen.

A dream , Aru said.

Suddenly, a knock on her door startled her. She quickly cleared her throat and opened the door, revealing Renji on the other side.

Renji, Aru asked.

Yeah, I wanted to see if you were ok, you didn t look so good after you got back from Hueco Mundo, Renji stated.

A shiver of remembrance went down her spine; she clenched her fists and commented,

I m fine Renji, I still need to speak with Yamamotto, this is very important.

Renji nodded and took her to the Headquarters. He was glad she had recovered, but he could tell that Hueco Mundo scared her, maybe he would ask at a better time. He waited outside as Aru wanted him to, as he stood outside the Squad One Barracks; his worries grew.

When she got to Yamamotto, she kneeled down and showed respect to the Commander.

Commander, I have news that you must know, I know of the new enemy and it could end up bad if we do not strike first, Aru began.

Yamamotto would judge to see how bad it was, but he knew that Aru was not one to make a mountain out of an anthill. Aru explained about her fight with the Copy Queen. Yamamotto opened one eye and knew that they had to do something.

Aru, thank you for letting me know of this, I will handle this and you will be involved with this so be prepared to go back at a moments notice, Yamamotto said.

I will do whatever I can to help us defeat this enemy, or die trying, Aru replied.

Aru and Renji left the barracks of Squad One, Aru looked at Renj and stated,

"I should report all this to my Captain as well."

"Lady Aru, what happened in Hueco Mundo, you seem a little distracted."

Aru gave him a look of anger and replied coldly,

"Nothing happened, and I am not distracted. None of this is your concern, you maybe a higher rank than me; but do not ever treat me like your better than me."

Renji looked at her in a confused state as she used Shunpo to leave him in front of the gate of the Squad One barracks.

"Aru," Renji said.

Please forgive me for not telling you sooner Captain, Aru commented, But I thought it be best that Yamamotto handled it, I think there are more and that they will avenge their fallen comrade.

We will need all the help we can, they sound like Arrancars. If this is the case M lady, we re in for another war, Shunsei explained.

Arrancars, but how, Aru asked.

Ichigo then interrupted their conversation.

We re being attacked, Hollows! By the thousands maybe,

Shunsei looked at Aru and she nodded.

Ladies first, Shunsei said.

Aru smiled and using Shunpo, she led her friends into the battle. Hollows of all Ranks except the new Arrancars were coming through another tear in the sky. While some were easy pray for the Soul Reapers, a lot of lower, even unseated members were being slain within seconds.

Burn! Hi No Ookami, Aru cried.

Aru along with her comrades joined the fight Shinkai s in hand ready to kill the Hollows.

As blades of all sorts clashed with the hollows Aru picked up that same scent again. It belonged to that younger Arrancar, it was male; but there was more to it now. It was stronger more noticeable than before. She quickly turned around and clashed swords with the young male.

Alright Mutt, time to die, He yelled.

The male was taller, as if time sped up and he was a man now. Light blue hair that had one spike on each side, like cat ears. His skeletal signature was an outer spine that was longer than him making a tail, it was slim but very hard, with a full outer grin that gave him a vicious smile. The hole that was in his heart gave it away, an Arancarr.

No, Aizeke, a familiar female voice yelled.

Aru s eyes widened, she turned towards the voice, her nightmare came to fruition; the Copy Queen was alive, and stronger than the day before. She even looked older, as if she had lived for hundreds of years.

Aru s friends saw her cornered by the enemy; Captain Kuchiki released his Bankai and attacked the wave of Hollows. Renji, Shunsei, Ichigo and Rukia came to Aru s aid.

I d say it s a fair fight now, said Renji to Aizeke.

Four on two doesn t sound fair to me, but this can be easily fixed, The Queen stated.

She sliced the sky with her sword and revealed the rest of her family. The younger girl looked like she was in her teens now, yet somehow she had an innocence behind her katana. The other boys looked as old as the Queens brother; they gained height, weight and a whole hell of attitude.

I knew that there were more than just the two of you, Aru claimed.

Now all you Soul Reapers shall die, The Copy Queen claimed, "Then I shall rule all worlds!"

With a raised sword the Arrancars began their assault. Each one taking on their choice of opponents. All began to leave to separate fighting spots to claim victory over the other. Life or death battles that would decide the fate of the Soul Society.

Your time is up Dog, Claimed the Queen.

Not on your life, Aru growled.

The two left the scene and found a quiet forest area, a waterfall was to the right, powerfully delivering water to the grounds below. They started as quickly as they arrived; clashing swords more intensely than the last time they fought. Aru realized that she had improved; Aru knew this was a battle that would take her to her limits. The Copy Queen knew that Aru had the field advantage, but it would prove useless. After yet another clash the Queen pushed her back and she cried out as her power flowed through her very being. Aru could only watch as the Queen took Aru s form once more.

You wouldn t dare try this again, unless you came up with another technique to control my powers, Aru explained.

You think too small, not only have I improved at controlling that so-called power of yours; I have surpassed them, The Copy Queen proclaimed.

Aru was in disbelief, what did she mean by that? Could she, but how? If it was, could she stop it?

With Shunpo the copied Aru took her Katana and decided to approach her with Aru s own Shinkai.

"Burn! Fuego Rey Lobo!"

Aru had known this was it; she would now discover the Copy Queen s true strength. In order to keep her at bay, Aru knew she would have to give it all she had times ten to win.

"Burn! Hi No Ookami," Aru cried.

Flames engulfed her blade to transform it into it's Shinkai state. Aru got into stance, ready for the most grusome battle she had ever been involved in. Aru had no clue on how to defeat her; her doubts came flooding into her mind.

Renji on the other hand decided to take on the Copy Queen's brother, Aizeke to a mountain nearby. Aizeke followed him willingly, it did not matter to him where they fought. The Arancarr knew he would win, so no matter where Renji took him; Renji would die there.

" So, you fight alongside that mutt," Aizeke began as he drew his blade, "You can't be a man if you're on a leash!"

" Shut up," Renji yelled, " Aru is no mutt, but maybe if you live through this; you might be able to see that for yourself, and I'm on no ones leash!"

Renji took out Zabimaru, still in it's sealed form.

"Howl! Zabimaru," Cried Renji.

The blade became segmented with "fangs" on each segment. Aizeke just stood there, unphased by Renji's actions.

"My name is Renji, Lieutenant of Squad Two, and this is Zabimaru," Renji explained.

"I'm Aizeke, I will be the King of All Worlds," He claimed.

The two were ready to face off, they ran towards one another and their battle began. Renji clashed swords with Aizeke, each other back Aizeke spiked spiritual pressure rocked the grounds as he began to change form.

"What the hell is going on," said Renji.

Slowly but surly, he transformed into Renji. Hs katana gave off an erie black glow to it.

"Howl! Serpiente de cola," Aizeke cried.

His katana changed to a black-colored version of Zabimaru. His eyes were black as night, and skin as white as clouds. A crooked smile formed as he imtimitdated Renji with his new found powers.

"So, you and your sister have the same abliities," Renji commmented.

Aizeke responded, "All my brothers and sisters here have the same abilities, they only differ when we change form."

With shunpo, they charged towards one another to fight 'til the bitter end.

Ichigo and Rukia decided to stay together and fight taking on the Arancarrs biggest member. The man towered over both of them and simply laughed at them.

"I get the two of you? Not enough of a challenge," The big guy replied.

Ichigo and Rukia decided that together they coud make fast work of him if they worked together.

"Dance! Sode No Shirayuki," Called Rukia. Her pure white zanpakou graced her victims eyes.

Ichigo followed in suit aand released his zanpaktou as well.

With their combined strength they attacked the big Arancarr, slicing him in half. They wached as their opponent regenerated into two and copied them both. Rukia's copy had Sode No Shirayuki already released, Rukia was ready to take on such a dangerous opponent. Ichigo saw himself and realized that he looked like his hollow form, if this arancarr decided to realease his own hollow against him, Rukia could be caught in the crossfire.

"Rukia, take that woman away from here," Ichigo cried, "This just got really deadly, I want you far away from here!"

Rukia didn't have to ask why, she used Shunpo and led her clone to a more suitible place to fight.

"As for you, " Ichigo said, "Let's go!"

They began to clash swords and everytime they clashed swords, the real Ichigo became weaker; as if he was being drained. He remembered what Orihime told him after Aru was taken back to Squad Eleven's Barracks.

"Kirosaki-sama, Lady Aru was just brought to me; she was drained of her strength. No wound on her body was deep enough to do it," Orihime explained.

"Do you have any idea what could have done it," Ichigo asked.

"No," Orihime replied with sadness in her voice.

Ichigo knew that they would have to find out how to aviod the strength-drainage in order to win. The question was, how?

Captain Shunsei was surprised to see the young teenage girl arancarr following him. He didn't want to fight in the first place, but to fight an arancarr so young was something he would try like hell to aviod.

"Come on now young one, you shoouldn't get involved in grown up bussiness," Shunsei explained.

"I'm not scared of you old man, shut up and fight me," She said playfully.

Shunsei knew that she could sense his spiritual pressure so why did she still wish to fight? He stopped and they look at one another.

"I have years on me, that's true. Yet "old man" doesn't apply to me just yet, but you haven't seen Old Man Yama," Joked Shunsei.

She pulled out her katana without warring and tried to attack the Captain, he quickly blocked the strike.

"Let's see how strong you are old man," Called out the girl as her body changed to a female version of the Squad Eleven Captain.

She appeared more mature then before, she looked like she was in her late thirties, early forties. Her body slim and attractive. Her body was covered in Shunsei's pink kimono, one katana in each hand. In a mature voice she replied,

"Will you fight me now?"

Lady Aru and the Copy Queen continued to fight, Aru was being push to every limit she had, she was begining to see no way to win, the Copy Queen decided to kill her the way she wanted to. At first she was going to just wait until She became Aru entirly, but that was too easy. She decided that there as a better way to go about killing her.

"BANKAI," The Queen yelled.

Flames engulfed the forest and Aru could only watch as the flames destroyed the forest and the grounds around her, she was about to see her Bankai in the one way she did not want to see it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4: The Resolve Of The Pack.

Renji continued to fight his double with all his strength, this was proving to be more and more futile as time past. Aizeke was always one step ahead of him, he only manage to do minor damage so far.

"Damn," Renji thought, "No matter what I do I can't seem to do anything to him. If I don't think of something, I could die here. I'm not ready to die just yet!"

"Bankai," Called out Renji.

His Zanpaktou quickly became a skeletal snake and coiled around Renji as it raised it head to see it's next victim it roared in Aizeke's face. Aizeke simply smirked,

"Do you think I didn't know your Bankai before I challenged you," Aizeke laughed, "Bankai!"

Aizeke's zanpaktou glowed black and changed into a black version of Zabimaru, it's eyes glowed red as it roared at its counterpart. Renji's Zabimaru roared back as him and Renji swung his sword towards Aizeke. In response, Aizeke jumped into the sky and sent his Zabimaru to bite down on the real thing. Renji discarded the head and used the rest of the sections to constrict Dark Zabimaru. Aizeke detacted all sections and let them slip through the skeletal snake's grasp. Renji was understanding why Aru was acting so defensivly after she returned from Hueco Mundo.

"Nothing happened, and I am not distracted. None of this is your concern, you maybe a higher rank than me; but do not ever treat me like your better than me," Renji recalled Aru yelling at him.

"I thought she was angry with me, the real truth was that she faced that Copy Queen and was beng outsmarted and must have had barely got out of there alive," Thought Renji.

Renji dodged an another attack from Dark Zabimaru and thouoght of a plan to try to defeat his opponent.

"If that mutt fights like you, than niether of you are worthy to face me," Yelled Aizeke.

"I'm far from done, until my last breath I will never stop fighting! Go! Zabimaru," Renji cried.

Ichigo and Rukia had it no easier as they fought against one Arancarr that multiplied into two and copied them both. Rukia guided her copy to another location and was doing well, until she was cut on her right arm. She was the first to notice the shared abilites.

"The arancarrs can only absorb our energy if we are injured by our own blade," Rukia realized, " I better end this quick, or I won't have the energy to fight."

"Some No Mai," Rukia said.

She past her copy and finished the incantation,

"Tsuki Shiro!"

The white circle formed around her copy and ice began to form around the double. She jumped and escaped and left the circle. Just before the circle was about to freeze the sky.

"Like I wouldn't see that comming, remember I am you," The copied Rukia responded.

Rukia was shocked but, but wouldn't give up. She would find a way to outsmart herself, she would live, if only to live for Ichigo's sake. They clashed sword even more and Rukia began to feel her spiritual pressure invoulentarly dropping, she grew weaker by the second.

"It won't be long, even if I can't fight...Ichigo won't lost to such a weak tactic," Rukia told her copy.

"Who said I wanted him to lose, maybe I am using you to get to him. You see once I absorb all your spiritual pressure you will cease to exsist and when Ichigo comes to avenge you, I will kill him. All Ichigo will see is the love of his life shove her blade into his heart," The fake Rukia explained.

Rukia didn't like the sound of her plan, she picked herself up and got back into stance. No one threatened Ichigo's life in front of her, she would use up all her strength to kill her double.

"I will protect Ichigo from you, Arancarr. You won't have a chance to kill him, I will kill you at the cost of my life!"

Ichigo was getting hurt left and right, his double; who looked like his hollow self was the one to blame. Ichigo's copy already had his Bankai out. Ichigo had not releashed his, Ichigo thought if he kept his power contained, they couldn't drain it away so quickly. This plan was looking like a success, he could at least keep his double at bay. He could defend himself against the speedy attacks of his copy.

" I have to hang on, I can do this," Ichigo thought.

He was realizing the drainage of his energy, the toll it was taking. If he didn't do something fast he could die right here.

Another Getusga Tenshso was launched from his copy, sending him flying. Ichigo knew he had no choice. His copy cat opponent would get what he wanted, and then some.

"BAN-KAI," Ichigo growled.

His sword shrank into a black version of itself and Ichigo reveiled the real Tensa Zangetsu.

"Just like you, afraid to die but, not stupid enough to lose," His double replied.

Ichigo said no further words as the fight continued.

In what used to be a beautiful forest lied Aru in the middle of it, she was burned by the release of her copy's Bankai. She slowly opened her eyes and saw nothing at first.

"Up here you mangy mutt," Called the Copy Queen from the skies.

She saw that the Queen was still absorbing her outter appearance and was looking more and more like her as time went on. The difference was, she had wings of a giant bird and her hand that carried her sword now had a metal wolves' head on it.

"Do you see your Bankai! Do you see the power that you yourself cannot contain," She continued.

Aru was not only hurt pysically, but mentally as well. Although she did not want to admit it, the damn Arancarr was right. Aru had trained but had never obtained Bankai, she felt the urge to fight, but her body was not up for it anymore. Her body and herself had nothing left.

"Father, I have failed you,"

She was drawn into her Inner World.

A beautiful forest, mostly home to bambo and sage was surrounding her. She looked around for the one other who resided here, her "Father," Hi No Ookami; the Fire Wolf. The wolf whos body from the tip of his nose to the tip of his tail was made of flames walked towards her.

"My daughter, what is this nonsense about you failing me," He questioned.

With one knee to the ground she responded,

"My father, I have done everthing you have ever taught me, but this imposter has everything that's yours. I cannot go up against your Bankai without you to lend me that kind of strength. I remember you said I had to earn such incredible strength, but it appears that it is too late for me to earn it."

"In order for me to even concidering giving you Bankai, You must tell me what your resolve is," The wolf replied.

"My resolve is to be the best in everything, to show everyone that I belong and can surpass the best of them. I told you this when we began training," Aru answered.

"That resolve was enough to grant you my Shinkai state, over time I expected you resolve to change into something bigger," The Wolf sighed.

The anthro soul reaper became confused, to wave her resolve sounded so unlike her. But she realized his point, he wanted her to stop thinking about herself. She realized that in order to accomplish what she wanted she had to see the big picture.

"Father, I understand. You want me to have a pack of my own and stop thinking of just what I want. My pack and I should have a similar goal, like a real pack," Aru explained.

A smierk formed and Fire Wolf engulfed fiercly and asked again,

"Then what is your resolve?"

She responded, " To protect my Pack

"Who is your Pack?"

"All the ones I love, care and fight alongside with!"

"What is the resolve of the Pack?!"

"To protect the entire Soul Society and those who live within it, including each other!"

"Show me!"

The Anthro Wolf Soul Reaper opened her eyes to see her copy preparing for an assult. The Copy Queen wrapped her black wings of fire around herself.

"BAN-,"

She was in shock before she could call upon her Father's strength. She looked around and noticed that her body was pierced by many black fire feathers.

"Engulf," The fake anthro commanded.

The feathers burned and burned. Aru could only howl as her body became engulfed and burned by the deadly flames.

The group of Soul Reapers senced the sudden drop in Spiritual Pressure and noticed that Aru's had dropped to a very deadly level. Renji stopped in his tracks as not only did he feel the drop in Spiritual Pressure, but he heard he dying howl. He noticed that Aizeke stopped as well; he figured out that his sster had killed the Dog.

"The Dogs been put down,"

Renji shot a blast from the broken head of Zabimaru, it made contact and sent Aizeke flying. Renji fled towards his fallen friend. The other soul reapers were just too involved with there fights or too far to head her way. Renji had too do something. From the very begining Lady Aru had left her paw print embeded in his life.

~Flashback~

With Rukia in his arms he was making a mad dash to a safe place. He ran with evverything he had, he would protect Rukia with his life. While running he was sent flying as someone or something had tackled him to the ground.

"Renji," Rukia called.

Renji opened his eyes and looked at the clould of dust that revealed a slender looking Soul Reaper, when the dust cleared up more he saw that she wasn't human.

"Abarai," Aru had said slyly, "Drop Kuchiki."

Renji had never seen her before, she was confedent about her strength. Her Spiritual Pressure was okay, but she needed alot of training.

"I have never seen you before, idenify yourself," said Renji.

"My seat and squad, how typical," She answered, " My name is Lady Aru, and if you must know, I have no Seat or Squad. Very soon I will be among those in Squad Eleven. Now drop the excused so that I can give her to the Captian Commander!"

Renji was shocked at her recklessness, did she know exactly who she was dealing with?

"I won't," Renji began. He drew Zabimaru, "Roar! Zabimaru!"

With Rukia still in hand he clashed swords with this reckless anthro, the battle wasn short and Aru was down.

"Next time you'll think twice about who you challenge, what they were going to do to Rukia was wrong! Rukia deserves to live, like everyone else. Soul Reapers are souls that are selfless, maybe you should learn that before you get into a Squad."

~End Flashback~

"I told her that so long ago, little has changed since then," Renji thought, "She gets more and more selfless as time passes. After all this is over I swear Aru, I will teach you."

He got to the forest where she was fighting, a horrible sight filled his eyes. Aru stood before him stabbed by hundreads or even thousands of small orange feathers. The feathers burned her fleash and as her body burned he noticed that Aru's last bit of Spiritual Pressure was being absorbed by the Copy Queen.

"Be gone mutt, when I am done with you I will kill this red-haired one. He came sooner than I thought, he can't give away my identity to the others so he will be the next to die!"

The burned body of Aru finally collapsed to her knees then fell the rest of the way down, face to the ground.

"Aru," Renji cried out, "Aru, no"

He grabbed her body and turned her head so she faced him. Her eyes were still open, even though she was dead, Renji forced her eyes closed with her hand. When the last of her Spiritual Pressure was absorbed her body had turned to ash. Renji clenched his hands into a fist, his anger and rage filled his heart. With tears still in his eyes he went after the Copy Queen on his own.

"Roar! Zabimaru! Open your eyes and fall upon your prey!"

The segments of Zabimaru reached for its new enemy, yet missed at the last second.

"Such a fool, I have bypassed the powers of your former ally, now accept your fate and DIE," Called the Queen.

The Copy Queen opened her wings made of fire and was about to launch her feathers at Renji. Renji tried to launch Zabimaru at her until a tornado of flames struck the center of the forest.

"What the hell," The queen questioned as her wings and weapons disperse and merged with the tornado.

The Queen landed on the ground by her brother as they watched the tornado blaze out of control.

Renji looked on and quickly realized that the tornado was heading in his direction.

"Damnit,"

The tornado engulfed him, but he was not harmed. The flames no matter how intense did not harm him.

"What the hell is all this,"

"Oh great Zabimaru lend me your ears, there is a way to win,"

Zabimaru appeared next to Renji, he decided that he would hear what the voice had to say.

"Zabimaru, you are wise so I will tell you how to guide you and the others to victory, " The voice continued.

A wolf of fire appeared before the two, he walked up to them and his flames changed color from bright orange to light blue. The two warriors watched on as wings appeared upon his back, he spread them out as he stated,

" I am the Pheonix Wolf King, but u may know me better as Hi No Ookami" 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5: Blaze of the Soul Reapers!

"I am the Pheonix Wolf King, but u may know me better as Hi No Ookami"

"Th-th-that's Aru's Zanpaktou," Renji explained.

The spirit of Renji's Zanpaktou looked into the eyes of the Wolf and saw a spark of revenge, something he knew all too well.

"Hi No Ookami, you wanted to speak to us. What is it that you want from us," Asked Zabimaru.

"Is it not obvious to you what I want. My weilder, who was like a daughter to me has been killed. I want to avenge her death," explained Ookami.

Renji was shocked, he had never heard of a Zanpaktou wanting revenge for the death of their wielder. He was ready to help, the question was would Zabimaru help.

"I can share my powers with her pack, only if you allow it, then I can help you disable them,"

"What are you talking about, if you knew the secret to victory you would have done it yourself and save your so-called daughter's life," Hissed Zabimaru's tail that was a snake.

"I figured it out, but she died before we could fight back," Ookami explained.

"Then tell us what it is and we will see if it works," Said Zabimaru.

"Then does that mean you will use my powers along with your own," Asked Ookami.

Zabimaru looked at Renji, who remained quiet. He knew Renji better than anyone who had ever known him. He could feel the fire burnuing, it burned for revenge. He wanted it like Hi No Ookami, maybe even more. He looked in the eyes of the Fire Wolf and responded,

" I will help you, let me make one thing clear. I am doing this for MY wielder, not you, or Lady Aru."

The wolf bowed his head in thanks and asked that they follow him to the others, he would need her pack together in order to give them his powers. The race was on. along with the torrnado Renji dissapeared and fled from the Copy Queen and Aizeke. They fled in search of the others, Renji got away but they could still kill the others.

Cut up and tired, Captain Shunsei used up alot of strength to dodge his younger and more prettier opponent.

"I am really trying hard not to mark that beautiful face of yours, please reconcider that drink," Shunsei explained.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you didn't wanna fight me," She said.

"Well, for one I have no idea what you beautiful name is and on top of that, why do you want to fight so bad anyway," Explained the Captain.

She stood there for a minute, what was she fighting for? Wait! She was fighting to avenge her Father, he had the same crown Arancarr mask as her. She was born in his image, that was reason enough to kill this man.

"My father is why I fight, you Soul Reapers killed him, now I will kill all you Soul Reapers," She answered.

"Family, not the worst reason I have heard, but you are still young. You have alo to learn about not only yourself, but your strength as well," Shunsei responded.

"I'm strong, strong enough to win," She cried.

The young Arancarr kept up her assult and everytime Shunsei dodged and pushed her back. He continued to plea for her to stop this, but she would not. He sighed and continued to protect himself, he suddenly heard a voice telling him to follow and saw Renji and a wolf who body was engulfed in flames, he pushed the girl and used Shunpo to follow the wolf, Renji told Aru's Captain the events that had happened. Without futher words he continued to follow til they reached Rukia who was the closest.

Ice had covered the land where Rukia and her double. With all their attacks there was a good acre or so covered in Ice and Snow. The two themselves had ice on their bodies. No matter how many attacks were launched by the other niether of them were about to show weakness. The real Rukia who had fought the entire time to save Ichigo, he would not be killed by this copy, she did not want history to repeat itself. The copied Rukia launched another attack, but it was destroyed before the real Rukia could reflect it.

"What the hell," Rukia said.

"Follow me Rukia," Ookami had requested.

Rukia could recall the spirit and comply to his request, he trusted him enough to follow. Aizeke, his sister; the Copy Queen and then the half of the other Arancarr and followed.

"Sister, what are they planning," Aizeke asked.

The Copy Queen glared at her brother, "I know what they are planning, it's a trap. But it doesn't matter what they try, they will die and then we will go after the other Soul Reapers. In the end The Soul Society will fall and we will rule. Then with them out of the way, the World of the Living will become ours as well.

Hi No Ookami helped out Ichigo and destracted his copy long enough for Ichigo to lead the others back to the barracks of Squad Eleven. The Arancarrs decided to gather with the neverending wave of Hollows that had invaded the Soul Society. No matter what the plan was, The group of Arancarrs would still use their own powers against them to kill them and kill the other Soul Reapers until they were extinct.

In the main Training Grounds for Squad Eleven they heard Hi No Ookami, Lady Aru was no longer here and using his power as a last resort he decided to give up everything to get revenge for her. After a short moment they all agreed to work as a team to win, for Aru and the Soul Society.

"This is what you must do, you all must use my command "Burn" instead of the commmad you would normally use," explained Ookami.

They all decided to try it, Renji tried it first.

"Burn! Zabimaru," Renji cried.

With fire engulfing his blade it transformed into its normal Shinkai state but it's fangs were bright red.

"Now when Zabimaru makes contact with an opponent it will not only injure them, but burn them instantly," The Fire Wolf explained, " Now Try your Bankai."

Renji looked at his sword and briefly saw Aru's reflection in his own blade.

"I will avenge you, Aru," Renji thought.

"BANKAI!"

A tornado made of fire struck near Renji, a short moment after, the tornado faded to revealed Zabimaru like none of them had ever seen it before.

Zabimaru coiled around Renji, it looked no diferent than usuall until you saw its head. What would normally be the snake head was now that of a wolves', it let out a bone-chilling howl.

"Zabimaru now has my strength but all of Zabimaru's abilities are still there for you to use," anounced the Fire Wolf.

Renji nodded at the wolf, he thought,

"Zabimaru, I thank you for doing this. Now we have the strength we need to kill the Copy Queen,"

"He has not revealed the secret to winning, this is not over," Zabimaru pointed out.

The rest of the Soul Reapers obtained Hi No Ookami's powers as it enhanced all of their abilities in one form or another. After the last of Aru's pack had achieved this power the wolf appeared before them one last time.

The Soul Reapers circled around Hi No Ookami as he said one final thing before they went back to fight back against the Arancarrs,

"Let Aru's undying spirit flow through your vains and into your swords, and the Aru will protect you all. You are all members of her pack. You all reflect her in one form or another, now use everything you have to defeat the enemy. Turn them to ash for their tresspassing into our territory."

"We will Hi No Ookami, we will." Answered Renji.

Hi No Ookami nodded and dissapered.

"Let's make a plan before we go back to face them," Pointed out Rukia.

Her words went unheard to Renji, without further delay he left the others behind and headed straight into battle. No matter how many times they called for him to come back to the barracks, he continues to go forward.

"I see what side of Aru he reflects," Commented Shunsei.

"Renji is too eager to fight, he could end up dying if we don't follow him," Rukia pointed out.

"Right, let's make up a quick plan on the way. I have a feeling that Renji will be fine, he has resolve and that...," Ichigo began as he looked into his lovely Rukia's eyes, "is all someone needs in order to bring out their true strength."

Shunsei still did not want to fight, he knew that he would have to confront the young girl once again. He felt uneasy, but he would fight for Aru in her place, to bring peace back to the Soul Society. They all headed to where the Hollows were still trying to penetrate into the Soul Society.

Renji continued to fight with Zabimaru in hand, he started with regular Hollows, he was killing them with ease. Renji fought with all his strength as Hollow after Hollow were defeated. Aizeke noticed Renji was back, he decided to charge at him and catch him off guard. He dived at Renji only for Renji to send Zabimaru in his direction without even a glace in Aizeke's direction. For Aizeke he had blocked the attack, only at the last minute.

"What the hell, his skills...what has changed," Aizeke thought.

Finally, Renji looked in Aizeke's direction. His eyes looked glossed over, as if he was possessed.

"Step aside, it's not you I want. I want the head of your sister, so unless you have a death wish...you better flee or stay out of my way," Commanded Renji.

Aizeke wasn't phased, he would not back don simply because Renji told him to. The bulky Arancarr changed into Renji once more. He pulled out his blade and cried out,

"Howl! Zabimaru!"

He looked at his blade, but no change was made, where was his version of Zabimaru? He looked at Renji and noticed that Renji's blade was glowing red.

"You looked surprised Aizeke, what's a matter," Began Renji, "Oh wait, I know. You're wondering why you can't copy my Zanpaktou anymore, am I right."

Still shocked, Renji decided to explain,

"Let me explain why, you should at least have that much before you die. You see when two Zanpaktuo's clash their Spiritual Pressure's slightly mix before they retract. You Arancarr's have been taking advantage of that to copy us. That's why that the Zanpaktou's didn't know their powers were taken. Now that we all know on how we are doing it, we have found a way to stop that. By the Zanpaktou itself hiding its Spiritual Pressure for that one second or two, it makes that tactic useless."

Aizeke could not have been more shocked that they figured it out. With a more deadly glare playing across his face Renji commented once more,

"I hope you have some other plan Arancarr, otherwise you all will die!"

Aizeke changed the look on his face from scared to serious and replied,

"I do have another plan, you must be insane to think that we came here with only one plan!"

Renji got into stace preparing for Aieke's counterattack. The arancarr pulled out his blade and charged at Renji with a screeching battle cry.

"DIE," Yelled Aizeke.

"You insult me," Renji said calmly as he dodged, "You attack me without even your Shinkai, and you call yourself a warrior."

Renji pointed the tip of Zabimaru in Aizeke's direction and the blade launched itself into the chest of the Arancarr

"Why would you continue to fight, when you know you will lose."

Soon after, Shunsei, Ichigo and Rukia arrived to see Renji's final strike upon Aizeke as well as the Arancarr turn to dust. They looked for the other Arancarrs and saw as they let one of their own die by Renji's blade.

"Why didn't they help him, if they all would have stepped in, they could have saved him," Ichigo asked.

As that was said the Arancarrs appeared before the four Soul Reapers. The Copy Queen took a step forward and commented,

"So you killed my brother also, this only proves how heartless you all are."

Renji glared at her, what right did she have calling them heartless, when she took the life of Aru so cold-hearted.

"My family, get revenge for Aizeke, KILL THE SOUL REAPERS!"

"Burn! Zangetsu!"

"Burn! Sode No Shirayuki!"

"When the Flower Wind Blazes, the Flower God Howls, when the Wind of Heaven Blazes, the God of the Underworld Sneers! Katen Kyokotsu!"

Significant changes happened to the Shinkai's than the Arancarrs had remembered.

Ichigo's Zangetsu kept it's size, color, and shape, but like Renji's his Zanpaktou was engulfed in flames. Rukia's blade was white and orange in the center, as if the flames had been frozen inside her blade. Also, Captain Shunsei's blades were the same, but were on fire as well.

"The flames, on your weapons..how?!" Asked Copy Queen.

Renji decided to answer her,

" You killed Aru in cold blood, the flames before you are all that remains. Yet with these flames, we will avenge her death."

"Then you will all die, just like she did. BANKAI!"

Flames engulfed her again and she transformed in Aru and in her Bankai state.

"Leave her out of this, why don't you use your own strength," Called out Ichigo.

"Why should I?"

Renji had heard enough,

"BANKAI!"

Renji revealed, Hihio Zabimaru, in its new wolf-like form.

"You and me Copy Queen! We settle this NOW!"

Ichigo and Rukia took on the same Arancarr like before and Shunsei just looked at the young lady Arancarr.

"Guess there's no choice, huh"

The girl arancarr armed herself and ran toward him and round two began. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: 6: The Final Battle Begins

Shunsei made up his mind before they had arrived before the Arancarrs, he would have to kill the Arancarr before him. It was something that bothered him, because he also knew of the consequences, if he lost. With both blades in his hands he attacked the girl. Without missing a step, she was still able to block. Her blade glowed, it was about to absorb his Zanpaktou's power. Her blade didn't obtain anything, shape, power, nothing.

"So, it's true. Now that Hi No Ookami is helping seal our Zanpaktou's powers, they can't be copied any longer. Too bad you could have used the help."

"I don't need that dumb Zanpaktou! I can use my own!" Called out the Arancarr, "I have my own powers!"

"Really now, then why did you try to use mine once again," Responded Shunsei.

The youth Arancarr grit her teeth at his response.

Shunsei decided to use this and quickly get behind her. He whispered in her ear,

"A lady should never lie about her strength, if she is strong; then she should embrace it."

She swung behind her only to hit air. He got behind her and whipered again,

"If she is not; then she must find the strength that all ladies have, so that she may protect what she loves most."

Again she swung, but still did not make contact, she was begining to realize her weakness, she had nothing to fight back with; no powers of her own. Until,

"Hehe, I know, I'll use a Cero!"

She held out her palms towards the Captain and began to charge.

Ichigo and Rukia with their Shikai's in hand were doing a lot better than before while facing off against, Gor. Gor had been sliced into two beings again but could not change any further. Ichigo and Rukia were both glad that this was not going to be a problem anymore. Ichigo was most greatful, knowing that Gor could not use his Hollow powers against Rukia.

"BANKAI" Called out Ichigo.

Gor could only watch as Ichigo got stronger than him, without the copy ability he could no longer match his strength.  
>Tensa Zangetsu which still remained black had now the flames that his Shinkai had. With Aru's power behind his swing, he let out a fire filled Moon Fang. No matter how hard he tried a part of him was burned. The gash could have been life-threatening, if he wouldn't have dodged at the last second. Although the dodge had saved him from Ichigo, it did not prove as useful against Rukia, who was right behind him.<p>

"Some No Mai"

Gor froze out of fright.

"Tsuki Shiro!"

Gor was frozen by Sode No Shirayuki, the ice cracked and shattered what was once an Arancarr.

"Fear is what killed this beast," explained Rukia, "Without his copy ability, he knew."

Ichigo loved when Rukia read her opponents like books, it was like she was inside their minds. He would know, that's how they got married.  
>Ichigo went to her side and made sure that she was okay, not a single hair out of place. With his usual smile he whispered,<p>

"I'll check you in more detail after this is all over."

"Does that mean that I can give you a physical after?"

"We'll see, but for now let's go head out and look for Renji. He always known for doing something stupid."

The couple left and looked for Renji.

A crash signaled where Renji and the Copy Queen where at. In the crater that formed was Renji, he was doing well for a while, but just when he thought that he had her; she would take to the skies and shoot out those feathers. He blocked and dodged most of them, yet he couldn't dodge them all. He was trying to make a check he own body could not cash. The reason; Aru. He wanted revenge and the more he wanted it, the more he felt like he was losing himself. This was no problem, he wanted revenge so bad, that even if they both died, he woud die peacefully knowing that Aru's death was not in vain. He thought throughout the fight that now he knew how Ichigo felt the day he saved her from the Execution Grounds, fighting Rukia's own brother to ensure that she was safe.

"I'm not dead yet, you'll have to try something else," proclaimed Renji.

the Copy Queen was getter more angry as time past. No matter what she tried, he just wouldn't die. What was with him, his weapon, nor him were showing signs that they were going to surrender.

"I will make suer that you die by your former allies' powers. The last thing you you will see is her face!"

That was all it took. Before Ichigo and Rukia arrived, they all senced a dangerous spike in Spiritual Pressure and Renji's cry that slowly changed to a creepy howl.

"Oh no Renji," called Rukia.

Ichigo could not believe what he was seeing.

Captain Shunsei looked in the direction and noticed something wasn't right. Another thing he had noticed was that including himself, everyone were losing Hi No Ookami's powers as well as seeing it fade off in the direction of the spiked Spiritual Pressure.

"Well that doesn't look very good, I better see if everyone else is okay."

The arancarr he was facing was lying before him, she still was trying to fight, but now even the Captain's pressence was bothering her.

"I have better things to do, I have no reason to kill you. Yet I can still see that you wish to continue, I will let you go home to Hueco Mundo. Train more and come back for revenge if you want, maybe by then I will no longer be around. So you will have to kill someone else, yet no matter how you look at it, your willingness to kill will still have no meaning. So what do you wish to do?"

She realized that he was right, but she knew that she could not go to her Sister as a failure. Either way she was dead. With a swift movement she took his sword from his hand and puncured her chest. With shock Shunsei looked on as she bleed, he knew he could not save her, nor send for help.

"I wish to be with my father."

With that she turned to dust before him and faded away. With that Shunsei headed for his next encounter, which was not of anything he expected.

Shunsei joined Ichigo and Rukia as they looked on as Renji was engulfed in flames. They were not caused by the Copy Queen, but by himself. Hi No Ookami's aura was surrounding Renji. The Copy Queen launched the blazing feathers, but to no avail. The feathers only added to the flames as they continued to grow. Renji howled again, Rukia tried to go to Renji; Ichigo grabbed her.

"I know you want to go to Renji, but he may not have full control of what's going on. Stay back, let's see if that's still Renji."

Ichigo thought to himself, "Damnit Renji, you couldn't stay out of trouble."

The leiutenant undergone a tranformation unlike any Soul Reaper before him. He grew red fur all over his body that matched his hair. His pineapple ponytail grew in length, the tip reaching past his waist. His eyes got bigger, and changed from red to gold, without any iris. With Bankai in hand he howled again and looked at the Copy Queen with the most vicious look. His eyes were the last thing she saw before he escaped her vision. The next thing she heard was a snarl; the next thing she felt was the "Fangs" of Hihio Zabimaru as it grasped her and took her to the skies. She tried her hardest to escape, but it was useless. Zabimaru took her and slamed her into he ground.

When the dust cleared the Copy Queen was covered in blood, her body serverly injured. Although she could stand, that was all her body allowed her to do. The Copy Queen looked into the eyes of the beast before her, this was not the Soul Reaper, this was Hi No Ookami, Aru's Zanpaktou and Renji's will for revenge had done this. Question was, did Renji want this as bad as the Fire Wolf King?

As she looked at him she could see the answer, he did want it. He could see joy in his eyes, he was happy that she was on the razors edge of death. Yet she could see that he was unhappy somehow, she was still alive. This he would change, he flashed-stepped again and got behind her and with his sharp nails on his right-hand; he sliced into her back. It sent her flying forward as blood splashed onto the ground where she was, and where she was now. She was still alive, he became more and more angry. He dropped Hihio Zabimaru and got into a werewolf stance, his hands to the ground and his tail up in the air with only the tip wagging slowly. He engulfed himself in flames and charged at her.

"STOP!"

Renji was frozen in place inches from the Copy Queen. He tried to shake off this feeling of entrapment, yet it couldn't be done.

A voice deep within his heart was calling out to him, a female voice. It was very familiar, he looked around and saw no one; yet he still heard her. The forest around him changed, he saw bunches on Sage and Bamboo and Hi No Ookami standing next to him, covered in flames, showing his anger. Out of the the middle of his vision he saw a outline, then the outline gained color. He looked into the eyes of the departed Aru. His eyes widened as he saw her slim figure walking towards him.

"What the hell are you doing Renji?"

"I am fighting to avenge your death, me and Hi No Ookami. Together I know we can kill her, even if I die..."

Across the face he felt her paw slap him across the face.

"Why would you do that to me you fool!" Cried Aru, " How selfish of you to go on some suicidal mission like that."

In shock Renji looked nto her eyes that showed an emotion that was unusual to see from Aru; Saddness.

"No Soul Reaper can contain two Zanpaktou Spirits, your self destructing as we speak! Renji, let go of Hi No Ookami, it's the only way for you to live!" Aru cried as she grabbed his fur covered arms, " Don't sacrefice yourself for me, it isn't worth it"

"It IS worth it!" Renji shot back, "It's worth it for the love of my life!"

His body engulfed inflames and Hi No Ookami disapeared. Zabimaru appeared, his black markings glowed a violent orange. Aru let go of Renji, still in shock over his words.

Zabimaru saw that Aru wanted to stop this, she now wanted to save Renji, for she felt the same way, but never felt she was worthy enough, for who would want the love of wolf. She wanted him to have the love two humans have for one another. He deserved that much, she wanted that for him.

"This is not over Aru, you have the power to stop this, your father granted you Bankai! Use it now if you wish to save him! If you allow this to pass, Renji WILL die!"

With that ringing in her ear, Aru raised her head to the skies and howled like no other.

"This I will not allow!" Cried Aru, BAN-KAI!"

A flaming tornado struck the grounds Soul Reapers and the Copy Queen dashed out of the way just in the nick of time. The Spiritual Pressure that was once spiked into the life threatening range was now at a level they reconized. The Soul Reapers couldn't believe what they were sencing. The tornado abruptly dissapeared and left Renji face down on the ground in human form.

"RENJI!" Cried out Rukia and Ichigo.

A howl was heard from above them. All looked to the skies and saw the unthinkable.

Fire-filled wings filled the sky above, and they saw who they were attached to. Although her body was covered in flames they all knew and were releaved that Aru was back.

"How! How could she, I, killed her." Stated the Copy Queen in utter shock.

"Surprised, arn't you." Aru said. "You thought because I didn't finish the incantation in time I truly died."

Seeing Aru alive still stuned the Arancarr, she didn't understand. Her heart raced, what happened?

"My True Bankai is "Pheonixian Hi No Ookami" the Bankai you possess is one of your own creation, an illusion you made up to make me think you did what I could not!"

"No! I surpassed you!" Copy Queen cried out!

She folded her wings inward and shot out the flaming feathers once more. They hit her in everyplace from wing to paw.

"Engulf her!"

The feathers followed her command. Aru folded her wings and the feathers dissapeared. She unfolded her wings to reveal eight fire filled wolves, two on each side of her.

"Pheonixian Ookami, BLAZE!" Aru growled.

Including herself, the wolves charged at her, the Copy Queen tried to fly but her wings dissapeared. She tried to run, but four legs are better than two. You, as your pack's leader sentenced them to death

"These wolves represent MY pack and yours! Those you tried to kill, and failed. All of your Brothers and Sisisters did not have to die they realise this now. There hearts cry out, to balanced all you did wrong, Your blood mjust be spilled!"

In no time at all she was surrounded, the wolves stopped at Aru's command. They stayed, ready to finish her off at Aru's command.

"Let me tell you why you failed, you deserve that before you die." Aru commented.

the Copy Queen lied on the ground helpless to do anything,

" You went to Hueco Mundo and used everything, including absorbing many Hollows to improve your Pack's strength in a short time. That was your first mistake, your second was thing that if your took more than your fair share you would surpass me by learning my Bankai. You came close but you tactic only let you appear to have it."

The Copy Queen knew she was right, she absorbed ten Menos in order to achieve what she thought was Aru's Bankai.

"Your dead, you can't be alive, you did not finish your incantation! Your DEAD!"

The Copy Queen took her Katana and tried to stab Aru in the heart. Aru dodged and the wolves that were the spirits of her Brothers and Sisters pounced on her and turned her body to ash. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter: 7: A Pack Reformed.

The ash that was once the Copy Queen faded as the wind blew it away. The Soul Reapers saw Aru land by Renji's body. The others joined her, as they looked at Renji, his body had not moved nor did his Spiritual Pressure rise back. On the ground beside him Zabimaru, back into its sealed form. Aru tried to see if she could catch a small scent in the air that Renji woud be okay, it wasn't there. She got to her knees and held his body in her arms. Her wings dissapeared as she sealed her Zanpaktoou away, his eyes were closed, his body still.

For the first time in front of her Pack; Aru's eyes teared up. Rukia joined and got to her knees as well, it was her childhood friend, he helped rescue her and was always by her side. Renji was even the one who reluctanly told her to go and marry Ichigo. The two cried as tears feel onto Renji's body. Ichigo and Shunsei were upset as well, but instead of showing tears the simply looked down; there bangs covering their saddened expressions. Ichigo held Rukia from behind, Rukia turned around and cried into Ichigo's chest.

"Renji," sobbed Rukia.

Aru still had not made much noise, she continued to look at him as if she knew he was comming back. Aru believed that, she had to. Aru picked up Renji and began to flashstep. Caught off guard, the others followed, she was heading to Orihime, she could heal him.

The group arrived and showed Renji to her. Maybe she could see something they could not, he was going to be okay, right? The healing Soul Reaper looked at Renji, his body had been pushed to every limit he had and past all of them. She placed her hands on Renji's chest, he glowed a light blue and she held them in place. They looked on, but they did not see or sense any change in him.

"I am sorry, but Renji's injuries are too severe, I-I can not bring him back."

Rukia began crying once again, if Orihime was not able to bring him back; then no one could. Aru, in one swift moment grabbed Orihime by the throat and slammed her into the wall.

"Your not trying, bring him back!"

Ichigo grabbed Aru's shoulder, she looked at Ichigo enraged. The Strawberry Soul Reaper shook his head, he was right. Aru realized then that there was no reason to get mad at Orihime. She would have to accept the fact that Renji was dead.

That night Aru went to go visit her father in her Inner World. The Fire Wolf King sat by her side, not really knowing what he could say to get her normal self.

"I thought I saved him father, why; why didn't it work?!"

Even the Spirit Wolf had no answer.

"When I used Bankai to take back all your strength it should have saved his life, not just mine!"

Aru punched the ground beneath her.

"Aru, I know you're upset," Hi No Ookami started, " It was just Renji's time, accept it!"

The anthro wolf looked at the spirit in disbelief, how could he say such a thing after knowing what Renji told her.  
>She looked to the sky and did something that she had not done since she was a pup; she howled at the full moon.<p>

The next morning Aru woke up, she stretched out and yawned. Suddenly, Rukia ran into her barrack.

"Renji's gone!"

Aru looked at Rukia, she was concerned about him. Aru went outside and inhaled the air; a faint scent filled her nose.

"Assemble the Pack and follow me!"

The Anthro Soul Reaper flashstepped from sight, Rukia headed to Ichigo and the others; hopefully this was a good thing.

She ran as fast as her legs could take her, she continued to chase after the faint scent. As she grew closer the Spiritual Pressure continued to grow. The more she took in of the smell the more she knew that it was Renji. The question was; why was he running? No sooner than that thought came to mind she was followed by the rest of her pack.

"What the hell is Renji doing, he has to be weak still; so why is he running off?" Asked Ichigo.

"I don't know, I went to see if he had improved at all and he was gone, no explanation," answered Rukia, "I just hope he is okay."

Ichigo looked in the distance and thought, "Renji you better be okay, or I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Captain Shunsei was concerned about all of them, could this be a trap, did the Arancarrs have a Plan B? Were they all really dead? All these questions were filling his head. He prepared himself, just in case. Just then they saw Zabimaru break the ground up ahead of them.

"What the hell?" said Ichigo.

"Damnit, I was hoping I was overthinking, guess not." thought Shunsei.

Dodging every attack with her flashstep, Aru was the one being attacked by Renji. Zabimaru continued to swung by Renji at Aru as if she was his true enemy.

"Renji, stop! Why are you attacking me?!" Asked Aru.

The pineapple soul reaper had no problem attacking, but what was out of sort was that Renji had not said a word to her since she cornered him. Aru knew that something was wrong. As quickly as she could she pulled out her sword in its sealed for and released it.

"Burn, Hi No Ookami! Reveal to me the truth!"

She looked through her hilt to see if it was even Renji she was fighting. Through the dreamcather hilt that reavealed everything to her she saw the truth.

"No-No Way!"

She was attacked again by Renji and Zabimaru, she was got away but got injured on her right arm, she was bleeding slightly; but it was nothing that she couldn't handle. She looked into Renji's eyes and then closed hers as she thought,

"I don't want to fight you Renji, but you leave me no choice. Since this is really you, I guess there is only one way to get through to you"

Aru got into stance and was ready to face off against Renji.

Ichigo, Rukia and Shunsei continued to find Aru and Renji. While they were on their way there, they were wondering why Renji would up and leave without telling anyone.

"Is he hiding something from us?" Asked Ichigo to Rukia.

Rukia looked down and responded, "If he is, then there is only one reason why he is acting this way."

Ichigo looked at her, now he was concerned for Aru. Could he be taking everything out on her?

"He's fighting Aru becasue it has something to do with her, and I think I know what it is." Rukia continued.

~Flashback~

In The World of the Living Renji and Rukia were patroling for Hollows as usuall. As they were finishing up when a Dragon-looking Hollow appeared and began attacking them with small yet powerful Cero Blasts.

"Howl Zabimaru! Now open you eyes, and fall upon your prey!" Called Renji.

"Dance, Sode No Shirayuki" announced Rukia.

The Hollow howled and attacked with it's claws this time, Renji dodged and swung Zabimaru and with little to no resistance the beast was gone.

Rukia could not believe how strong Renji had got since the last time she saw him fight on his own.

"Your strength has improved greatly Renji, you should be proud," Commented Rukia.

"I don't really think I have improved enough," Replied a dissapointed Renji.

"Why do you say that Renji," Asked Rukia, "Is it my brother again?"

Now he had always chased after his own Captain and it was still his goal to defeat him, but he had a much better reason to get stronger.

"There's someone else, someone that I think that I have feelings for," Renji began.

"That's great, you found someone to love. I always wished for you to find someone, so who is it? Do I know her?" Rukia commented happily.

Renji looked at her and responded, "You don't know this girl, but just by looking at her you can tell what she wants. I'm not good enough for her yet, but I will impress her someday."

Rukia smiled and they unlocked the gate the leads back to the Soul Society, they walked through without another word.

~End Flashback~

"You really think that's the reason?" Asked Ichigo.

I think when Aru saved his life, it hurt his pride. I truly think that Renji thinks that Aru may think less of him, now that she had to save him. Ichigo looked on, the group knew to stay out of this battle.

Swords clashed and Spiritual Pressures began to rise as their battle continued. Aru couldn't believe that Renji would fight her full force like he was. Renji was known to go all out on strong opponents, but never has she seen or heard of him lashing out on an ally. As this thought crossed her mind she vaguly heard one word she thought she would never hear directed to her from Renji,

"BANKAI!"

Aru helplessly looked on as his Bankai formed, The bone-like sections, the vicious snake head. In all her years in the Soul Society she was faced with the one Bankai she thought she would never have to fear.

"Hihio Zabimaru!" Finished Renji.

Without hesitation he swung the large weapon at Aru, still stuned she did not dodge. The snake took her to the skies with her in its fangs.

"Aru!" Warrned Ichigo, "Get out of Zabimaru's Fangs, he's gonna slam you into the mountain!"

With one swift movement Renji directed Zabimaru toword the mountain. Aru looked into the eyes of who she thought was the only one who could truly love her. He showed a saddened expression, even a lonly tear was shed. With that Aru made a last minute decision.

"BANKAI!"

Like the time before a tornado made of flames engulfed the Anthro and Zabimaru, She opened her wings and Zabimaru was sent flying back towards Renji. With that she used her speed to get close to Renji, she grabbed him and brought him close. Her wings wrapped themselves around her and Renji, with alot of strength she held him close.

"Renji." Aru sobbed, I love you."

Renji did not respond. Aru nudged him, placing her muzzle under his neck. She thought even if he struck her down here and now, she would die knowing that she accepted him and his love. The lieutenant at that moment was going to strike her, but it was what he wanted; it was what he thought he had lost. He woke up thinking that Aru was never going to accept him or the love that he so willingly showed to her. When she followed him he thought he could scare her away, he was foolish to think that he could scare her off so easily.

"Do you truly love me, you don't think I'm weak"

Aru let him go and opened her wings, the rest of her pack hurried to her side.

"Renji, being weak is more than having physical strength; it's mental strength as well." Aru replied, "I love you not only for the strength you possess, but your resolve to gain more strength. It truly proves how strong you are."

She placed her muzzle back under his neck and nudged him once more.

Renji put down his sword and sealed Zabimaru. Aru sealed Hi No Ookami and they both dropped to their knees as they embraced one another. The rest of the pack called out to see if they were okay. Ichigo and the other's answered their own question as they saw the two ignoring them as they never let go of the other. Ichigo looked at Rukia with familar eyes.

"Looks like we have a wedding to plan," called out Ichigo.

Rukia smiled and Shunsei started to cry, he felt as if he was losing an adopted daughter.

Renji and Aru looked at their pack and smiled. A small thought came to Aru's mind and she took Renji away.

"We'll be back, but don't wait up." Called out Aru.


End file.
